A New Future
by xXMidnaGirlXx
Summary: Edward has kept himself locked away in the castle until the modern day, where he is found by an 18-year-old girl named Celena. Will he ever learn to trust again?


"Celena, you be back now!" a woman hollered.  
"Mom, I'm twenty-one! I'm moving out in like a week! Come on!"  
She laughed slightly. "I know, I know. I worry too much. Just be back by two."  
"Fine."

~*~

Suddenly, she saw a dark mansion looming ahead. It was certainly in a state of decline, yet miraculously still standing. Now, Celena was a reasonable young woman, but there was something about that dark place looming before her she would not refuse. Slowly, cautiously, she entered it, carefully stepping until she reached the top floor, staring out an open window at the horizon.  
From a dark corner of the room came a small, almost non-existant, sound. So soft, a mouse could have made it. And yet, she turned, sensing it was something different.  
Nothing. Nothing was revealed. But then, something glinted in the moonlight. A blade. Her hands began to sweat in nervousness, still she stood her ground.  
"Hello?" she called bravely. "Who's there?"  
She got no reply.  
"F-friend or foe?"  
Still, she got nothing.  
Ignoring her common sense for a moment, she walked closer.  
"Who's there?" she repeated, taking another step.  
"No, please, don't..." The voice was of a young man, she realized.  
"I'm not going to hurt you."  
"No, it's that, I might hurt you... By mistake..." His voice was timid; soft.  
Celena was pleasantly surprised. Here, she had expected a hostile attacker, but he sounded more afraid of her than she had been of him.  
"Come into the moonlight," she requested, backing away to show herself in the moonlight, and waited for him to do the same.  
"I..."  
"Please?"  
There was a long pause, then she heard footsteps approaching her, very slowly. The first thing she saw were the blades. So many... She almost ran away, but promised herself he wouldn't hurt her. It wasn't until a few moments later she was able to take him in his entirety.  
His hair was black and wild, sticking out in all directions. His dark eyes stood out against his pale skin, just like his pursed lips. Despite his hands, she oddly felt herself thinking him adorable. Perhaps it was his innocent eyes, or maybe his entire face. It was then that she noticed the small scars on it.  
"What happened to you?" she asked, stepping a bit closer.  
Instead of replying, he stared at some hair that was getting in his eyes, then attempted to move them, only to accidentally produce a small cut.  
"Oh, my!" Celena took a handkerchief from her pocket and gently dabbed at the little wound. "These hands are hurting you. Why do you have them?"  
"I was never finished..."  
"What do you mean?"  
He gestured for her to follow him.

~*~

"So _that's_ why you're like this..."  
He merely nodded.  
"What's your name?"  
"Edward."  
"I'm Celena. Very nice to meet you."  
She reached for his hand, but remembered and blushed as she took her hand back.  
"Sorry..."  
"I'm sorry too..."  
"What for?"  
He resorted to his usual silence and looked down at the floor. Celena, however, would not take that for an answer. She delicately ran her fingers along his chin and propped it up so he was looking at her. Carefully, she touched a scar.  
"You've been hurt, haven't you?"  
Edward shied away.  
"Oh, you have... You're not quick to trust, are you? But that's alright. You don't have to trust me."  
His gaze rose to meet hers.  
"But I'd really like it if you would."  
Silence was thick in the air, but his eyes conveyed his emotions. He wanted to trust her, but he didn't want to get hurt again.  
"It's okay. It will be."  
She opened a window and whistled, causing Edward a look of alarm.  
"No," he whispered.  
She smiled back at him. "Don't worry. No one's coming but my little friend."  
He didn't look convinced. Celena returned to the window, taking something upon her finger and shutting it again. When she turned around, a small, white dove was perched on the digit. Suddenly, all his tension melted away upon seeing it.  
"Her name is Chessa."  
"Chessa," he echoed, liking the name.  
Without warning, she walked closer and placed her on one of his blades. His eyes grew wide and he shook his head violently.  
"I'll hurt her..."  
"Edward, open your eyes for a moment and look at her."  
He did as he was told, and was surprised to see the little bird gazing at him from his hands, not harmed in the least. She hopped up onto his arm, then to his shoulder. His expression was almost a bit frightened, but Celena figured it was because he still afraid of harming her.  
"You're not going to hurt her," she whispered. "I promise."  
Chessa looked at him for a moment, before snuggling her head up against his neck. His fear dissolved and a smile graced his lips.  
"Hello."  
She cooed happily in reply.

~*~

"I'll come back tomorrow," she promised.  
"Can't you stay?" Edward asked.  
Celena felt bad. It was painfully obvious that he was lonely. But she had to go home.  
"I'm sorry. I have a family I have to return to."  
She noticed the pained expression on his face. In an attempt to comfort him, she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"I promise I'll be back. This'll be our little secret, m'kay?"


End file.
